Meaningful Expressions
by REDEADED
Summary: First off it is a songfic and it's also my first fanfic! Raven and Beast Boy are going through some trouble in their love life and they slowly seem to be putting the pieces back together. BBXRAE Thanks to TitansGirl1234 and 1waystreet for their help
1. Love isn't so distant

First ever written fanfic so please take it easy on me but if you don't ah oh well and btw it's a songfic so haha here it goes!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the songs that are involved!<br>_

Narrator's POV:

Raven sat in her room crying and letting her emotions slowly destroy everything in her room. Her books, her heirlooms, her photos and anything else you could think of was slowly tearing or breaking as she continued to breakdown into deeper and deeper sobs.

Slowly Raven started to come back to her calm self and she walked out of her now completly destroyed room into her former lover's room.

She found a note he had left for her and proceeded to open it slowly. Whiping the tears from her eyes she begins to read:

"I'm gonna ride this plane out of your life again

I wish that I could stay, but you argue

More than this I wish, you could've seen my face

In backseats staring out, the window"

Raven started to tear up again...that is, until she heard a familar voice from a certian green lover of hers. He began to speak as she slowly turned to face him.

"I'll do anything for you

Kill anyone for you"

He stared deeply into her hurt eyes slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"So leave yourself intact

'Cause I will be coming back

In a phrase to cut these lips

I love you"

She pulled him into a longing kiss and didn't let go until they both needed a few breathes. "I'm sorry for the fight Garfield... Will you forgive me?..."

"Hey we both kinda lost it so don't blame only yourself..." He gave her that same goofy smiled she loved so much and they spent the rest of the night clutching each other under Beast Boy's covers.

The next morning Raven awoke to Beast Boy smiling down at her. She smiled as he spoke:

"The morning will come

In the press of every kiss

With your head upon my chest

Where I will annoy you

With every waking breath

Until you decide to wake up"

She rolled her eyes at the last three lines but smiled and kissed him as she always had. Raven cupped his chin with her hands and decided it was her turn to speak:

"I've earned through hope and faith

On the curves around your face

That I'm the one you'll hold forever

If morning never comes for either one of us

Then this I pray to you wherever

I'll do anything for you"

Beast Boy hugged her tightly and chuckled, "Rae, I love you so much..."

Song: Wake Up by Coheed and Cambria

Wow this was horrible wasn't it? Anyway read and review, depending on the reviews I may just delete this forever and toss it underground somewhere.

-REDEADED


	2. The Final Fight

Author's Note: I'm actually starting to get into this! Chapter 2 is ready to go!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of these songs!<p>

-  
>Raven, wide-eyed, stared as Beast Boy started to claw at his skin. It was happening again, The Beast found a way to kill the sanity inside of Beast Boy's mind.<p>

Beast Boy started to ask questions to apparently no one but himself, he only asked, "What is this that I feel and what is this that I fear?"

Then he sat upright and yelled, "What is this that you keep selling me, boy? I'm not gonna hold your hand here when you walk You'll burn in hell while they're digging you out!"

Raven could no longer stand and watch, she chanted some spell which enclosed her, Beast Boy, and The Beast in an all black room.

Be anyone could say a word The Beast launched himself at Raven at which was an automatic cue for Beast Boy to block the oncoming attack.

The Beast just laughed and laughed as Beast Boy with took a barrage of hits all over his body. "Why defend her?" he asked with an evil grin.

"As father told son in the make of his final escape Should all good boys die with God at their side, At the grace of his gates?" He asked one final question as he held up Beast Boy by his throat.

"LET HIM GO!" yelled the girl in blue as she shot a wave of energy at The Beast. Of course this didn't really have that huge of an effect on him so he he dashed at her and slammed her body into the ground and caused her to lose all breath.

Beast Boy's eyes filled with tears, rage, anger, almost everything he felt was making him forget about the pain his body. The Beast saw this and mocked him as if he weren't even worth his time, "Run little rabbit... Go hide in the blades of that grass... Run rabbit run"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Screamed Beast Boy as he charged towards his most hated enemy.

"With your last breath of air As the Earth comes trembling down Would you give her this last night And give up your life" with that asked The Beast flew a few good feet from the power behind Beast Boy's punch. Was Beast Boy done? As if! He charged after The Beast continously beating him with his fists harder and harder...

"No one runs faster than you can... No one runs faster than you..." Chanted Raven as she sat up looking at the love of her life slowly destroy his enemy into a blood covered monster.

Before the last blow was dished out Beast yelled, "Off to the end with you...off to the end with you!" He gave one last punch and The Beast was quieted for good.

Beast Boy spent the rest of the night meditating and slowly healing with his lover.

Later that night before they fell asleep in each others arms Raven whispered, "Siempre Te Amo..."

"Siempre Te Amo..." he repeated as they shared one final kiss before bed.

Wow this was worse then the first one... Anyway read and review my duckys!

Song Used: The Willing Well II: Fear Through The Eyes Of Madness by Coheed & Cambria

-REDEADED


	3. Meaningful Expressions

Author's Note: Third installment of the series and wow ideas won't stop poping into my head! On to the show!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any songs that are used!<br>_

They did it again, the only thing they promised they'd never do again. The most horrible thing two lovers could ever do!

Fight... Only this time, Raven made Beast Boy sleep outside!

It had been a few days and Beast Boy managed to get his two buds Robin and Cyborg to help him out with his problem by writing Raven a note saying to look outside her window at 8 o'clock that night.

Raven sat near the window and begun to hear a drum beat, which lead to a guitar strumming, which lead to a certain green lover to start singing to the one he loves with all his heart... Raven opened her window and heard Beast Boy sing:

"I miss the grinded concrete where we sat past 8 or 9 And slowly finished laughing In the glow of our headlights.

I've given a lot of thought to the nights we used to have The days have come and gone Our lives went by so fast

I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor Where I laid and told you,  
>but you swear you loved me more"<p>

Raven wanted to just ignore him but he knew exactly how to get her. She stared into his eyes and as the rain began to pour she couldn't tell if it was the rain or if Beast Boy actually started to cry while singing to her.

"Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
>Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me?<br>Will I shake this off pretend its all okay?  
>That there someone out there who feels just like me There is"<p>

She floated down until she was facing the three boys playing in the rain. It was there that she could see the tears and the pain in his eyes.

"Those notes you wrote me I've kept them all I've given a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall With every single letter in every single word There will be a hidden message about a boy that loves a girl"

She threw her arms around him and planted a loving kiss on his lips.

Cyborg sighed and asked Robin, "Dude i'm seriously getting annoyed about this whole being together on and off thing they keep pulling..."

"Shut up, your just jealous Bee isn't here to have such a wonderful relationship with haha!" secretly though Robin had started to get anooyed as well but he could handle it since he had Starfire.

"Hey Garfield?..." questioned the violet haried girl.

"Yeah Rachel?..." replied the green skinned lover.

She looked at him and began to sing:

"Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
>Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me?<br>Will I shake this off pretend its all okay?  
>That there someone out there who feels just like me There is"<p>

They had another make-out session until Cyborg finally got hungry and dragged them both in so they could make everyone dinner.

A bit stupid yes I will admit but hey come one I wasn't gunna end it in three chapters!

Song used: There Is by Boxcar Racer (fans I apologize for doing the whole rain scene but I couldn't beat Tom's genius!)

Read and review please!

-REDEADED 


	4. These happy days are yours and mine

Author's Note: I think i'm gunna make more stories but please honestly let me know what you thought of this one. Here comes the fourth and final chapter!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any songs for which I have used.<p>Who cares if it wasn't big? Who cares if it was just out of the blue? Who knew Robin was a registered Minister?<p>

Yes they went there. Beast Boy poped the question and got a yes out of his violet haired lover. Cyborg baked the cake for obvious reasons and Starfire played the music which actually was pretty amazing.

Garfield and Rachel were both wearing white which was eye-opening for them both on how good they looked. Robin was smiling and stood before them both.

"Garfield Logan, do you take Rachel Roth to be your wife until death do you part?" asked Robin

"No duh dude! I could never say no to her..." replied Beast Boy as he grinned at Raven.

Robin then turned to Raven who just looked at him and nodded.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride" and with that Beast Boy and Raven embraced each other and locked lips as everyone clapped and yelled woo hoo and such out loud.

The titans then made their way to the roof and the now married couple started to slow dance as Robin and Starfire began to sing a song to the now dancing couple. Cyborg played the music as Robin started it off:

"I swear that I can go on forever again Please let me know that my one bad day will end I will go down as your lover, your friend Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am, I'm lost without you"

Raven chuckled as Beast Boy mumbled, "Their pretty good at this eh? But not as good as us" Raven kissed him and replied, "Well looks like we can show off at their wedding hmm?" Starfire proceeded to sing the next verse:

"I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this"

Raven looked into Beast Boys eyes as they both sang a long with Robin and Starfire:

"Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am, I'm lost without you"

Heck by now even Cyborg started to sing a long and tap his foot to the beat:

"Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am, I'm lost without you"

Raven and Beast Boy held each other in their arms as the sun faded behind the horizon just as the song did:

"I'm lost without you I'm lost without you"

A year passed already and Beast Boy was out shopping for an anniversary present for his wonderful wife.

"Get her something to match her eyes, works everytime!" said a brown haired man with light brown eyes.

"Thanks dude!... Wait a minute... Don't I know you from somewhere?" asked a now curious Beast Boy.

"Doubt it, anyway don't you have someone to see right now?" said the man as he pointed to a violet haired women reading a book under an umbrella.

Beast Boy bought his gift and made his way to his wife.

"Ed!" yelled the manager, "Hurry up and re-stock the shelves"

"Right away sir!" yelled Ed, "My names REDEADED you old crab..."

"What was that?" asked the manager who turned his head around the corner.

"Nothing sir!" Ed re-stocked the shelves and smiled as Raven and Beast Boy went to dinner. "Such a good couple..."

THE END -

Yes I know it's stupid to put yourself in your own story but hey I had to help out BB to find a gift am I right?

You know the drill R&R folks please and thank you yadda yadda yadda

Song used: I'm Lost Without You by Blink-182

Ever since I started writing this story The Beatles have been stuck in my head lol.

-REDEADED 


End file.
